My Housemate is a Vampire
by stayweirdxoxo
Summary: Welcome to the land of AaaOoo! Where odd occurrences occur! The question is, does new comer Valerie have a crush on her housemate Marshall Lee? Why does Fionna hate Valerie? Is she fearing of losing her boyfriend Marshall Lee? And why does Finn blush around Val? Stay tuned and stay weird.


**Hello! First fan fiction! Yes I spell Fiona wrong! Enjoy! **

Here I am I finally made it. The land of AaaOoo, they say almost no one can make it to this hidden place. Only the smartest, bravest and true hearted can make it here. I must say it is a brilliant sight, the emerald grass reflects the golden rays of sun. The beautiful warmth is almost incredible; it was worth every pain and penny to travel here. I had no belongings, for every task I undertook to get to AaaOoo I had to sacrifice the things I loved. It was most definitely worth it.

A great treehouse stood amongst the sunny hills'. It was built in the most peculiar fashion; it had windows sticking out of the trees very own willow branches. But as I drew nearer to this abnormal home, I heard a lot of smashing and bashing from within. I pressed my ear to the wooden door.

"Finn I swear to god where have you put my sword. I will kick your buns to the nightosphere if you won't hand it over!" A girl's voice screeched, I could have sworn the earth trembled.

"What the lump Fiona I didn't take it!" The boy who was obviously named Finn replied.

"Both of you settle them kettles!" Another voice shrieked

"It was my favourite sword and you took it!"

"Did not" Finn said

"Did so" Fiona replied

The bickering would have gone further if not for my hair catching onto something causing me to cry out in pain. The house immersed itself in silence, I heard two swords being drawn out of sheathes. The door slammed wide open and two people rushed at me and I was struck to the ground.

"No please don't!" I screamed at the two figures above.

"Why not" Finn asked, I recognised his voice from before.

"Because I just got here," I exclaimed

"Finn honey it's impolite to raise your sword to a new comer, that means you too Fiona."

I strained my head to see where the voice had come from; a white cat with brown smudge like spots on her fur was staring suspiciously at my so called captors. I slowly stood up and looked at the characters before me.

Fiona and Finn were almost identical, but opposite at the exact same time. Fiona was one of the most gorgeous girls I have ever seen. There was a blonde tug of hair sneaking out of her pure white bunny hat. She wore a light blue shirt with a dark blue skirt which fitted nicely, a golden sword was held in her left hand. Whilst her brother, well I presume it's her brother, Finn had a white bear hat with no tugs of hair sticking out. He wore the exact same thing as his sister but he had dark blue shorts instead of the skirt. Exactly like his sister, he held a golden sword but in his right hand.

"My name is Valerie" I said as they eyed me cautiously, "I have taken many sacrifices to reach AaaOoo and I have come to live in this beautiful area." I licked my lips nervously.

The cat smiled at me happily,

"Welcome Valerie, my name is Cake! Sorry sweetie we can only fit four in this place. But good old Marshall Lee near the strawberry fields has a room. You see he just kicked out his sister Marceline from the house, Fiona how about you introduce Marsh to Val, alright?" I felt a glimmer of hope and happiness as Fiona walked off and I followed her direction.

"So how do yo-"

"Don't talk to me. Don't hit with Marshall and don't come near my family." She stated, glaring at me.

I nodded, watching the ground for the rest of the way there. I didn't even notice we reached Marshall Lee's doorstep until Fiona pounded on the door.

"Hey Marsh, I have a new roommate for ya!" Fiona called at the top of her longs.

In my stomach I felt it twist and turn, I do not like this girl. The door opened and I glanced at my new roommate or should I say housemate? I didn't expect him to be... A vampire?!

**Stay tuned and stay weird **

**xoxo**


End file.
